Unbreak my Heart
by rainymemories
Summary: It's a song fiction. Based on the song by Toni Braxton. Harry is quite two-sided in this fic. Please R


Unbreak my Heart  
  
A/N: My 1st attempt at a Ginny/Harry. It's one of my longest fan fictions ever that I have submitted. And it has odd pairings and it's extremely sad. Sniff sniff! I hope you enjoy! Well its actually not Ginny and Harry but blah you'll understand what I am saying after you read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the series. J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own the song 'Un break my heart' Toni Braxton does and all those record peoples.  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back the smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
I need your arms to hold me now  
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
"Harry! Please don't leave me!" Ginny Weasley cried tears pouring down her pale face.  
  
"No. Ginny, its over." Harry yelled.  
  
"Please Harry." Ginny pleaded. "It wasn't my fault. Why can't you ever trust me?" she asked him.  
  
"Because you can't be trusted." Harry said. "Oh it's not your fault? You were kissing him!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I was not! Have you ever heard of the word rape! I suggest you go look it up!" she screamed back. "Maybe you can trust the dictionary more than me! I'm sure it won't give you the same type of pleasure." She yelled.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up Ginny." He said in a fierce voice.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm not shutting up until my point is made cleared. Okay?" she asked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes again. "I thought you loved me Ginny." Harry said softly.  
  
"I do." Ginny said. "You don't love me. And know I'm not going to fall for your BS anymore." Ginny said. "So just leave before I change my mind."  
  
"I love you Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"Why is her changing his thought on me. One moment he is accusing me of cheating on him and how he doesn't love me anymore. And the next he thinks I don't love him anymore and that he loves me." Ginny thought to herself. "Are you lying?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." He said shrugging and then he walked out while slamming the door.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
She doesn't love me anymore. She cheated on me with that filthy Colin Creevey! What does she think I'm worth? We had so many happy times. And she just threw that away and went with Colin instead of me.  
  
"Oh Harry darling where are you?" a feminine voice purred.  
  
"I'm here Sybil." I said. Okay I didn't say I was being faithful either. Well I know Ginny was being faithful because she adored me. And I played her. I didn't want to be with her any longer. I had my Sybil.  
  
Sybil came next to me. "Kiss me Harry." She said and I started to kiss her all over.  
  
She moaned as I heard footsteps. "Sybil, darling keep it down. Someone will hear us." I said to her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said in complete surprise. Then she looked to see who was in my arms and she nearly gasped loudly. "How could you.?" she said softly and gave a death glare to Sybil. She looked at us one more time. And just ran at the top of her speed crying her little eyes out.  
  
"You told her didn't you pumpkin." Sybil said.  
  
"I didn't tell her anything." I said quietly.  
  
Sybil rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me again baby." She said and I did just that.  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life  
  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
  
Come and kiss this pain away  
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is cruel without you here beside me  
  
Ginny's Point of View  
  
I can't believe he could cheat on me like that then accuse me of cheating on him! But I love him so much. I could never replace him but I guess I must. Mum will be furious she loved Harry almost as much as I did. I wanted to have his babies. I wanted to get married and live happily and have little kids with red hair and green eyes and black hair and blue eyes. We could have named them James and Lily. But I can no longer do that. Since he left me. What if I never see him again?  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw me.  
  
I looked up at her. Hermione was beautiful and smart. All the boys loved her. She was Head Girl and yet her heart belonged to Draco Malfoy. They were so cute together. He loved her and she loved him. And they trusted each other. And neither wanted to brake that trust. I wish my love life could be prefect like theirs. But unfortunately mine would never be. "Oh Harry dumped me and afterwards I caught Harry making out with Professor Trelwaney." I stated sadly.  
  
Hermione looked at me in pure disbelief. She hugged me. "I'm so sorry." She said. "It should have never happened to someone as sweet as you." She said. "You don't deserve to be hurt like that. Especially Harry. He should no better." She said.  
  
"And I loved him!" I said sobbing.  
  
Hermione took my hand. "You need some sleep." She said leading me. "You can sleep in my room. Draco won't mind." She said.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "C'mon." She said as we walked into her room. "There. Now go to sleep. You need it. And if you need anything just call my name." Hermione said.  
  
I smiled slowly. "Thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem." She said and she turned off the lights and closed the door and I fell asleep.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
No one's point of view  
  
"Knock Knock." The door was knocked on.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. And she sat up. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its me, Harry." The voice on the other side said.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"I came here to apologize to you." He said softly.  
  
"He's coming to apologize to me. Maybe he wants me back. But Oh I don't know." Ginny said in her head. "Come in then." She said.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in and sat down on the chair.  
  
"How did you know I was going to be here." She asked.  
  
"Hermione found me. And yelled at me and said that you deserved an apology." He said. "And I'm agreeing with her. Since I realized what I did must have hurt you." He said.  
  
"That's it?" Ginny asked coldly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I don't want any apology for me because you aren't going to be forgiven either way. Now get out." She demanded.  
  
"But Ginny, please I love you." Harry pleaded.  
  
"No." Ginny stated coldly.  
  
"Fine be that way I never liked you in the first place anyway." Harry said with anger and he stormed out the room.  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Ginny's Point of View  
  
I can't believe he can do this to me. He never loved me. He probably loves that stupid divination teacher. I thought he cared for me. How could I have been wrong? I thought he loved me. He's said it so many times. How could I have believed him and trusted him and even worse loved me? If I knew this was coming I would have never fallen under his love spell. I guess he doesn't realize that I have feelings and a heart also. And now even though we're apart I still love him no matter how hard I try not to love him I do.  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
when you walked out that door  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
Maybe what I did to Ginny was wrong. Maybe I should have never cheated on her that some time ago. Maybe I still have feelings for her. But I will never know since we are no longer together. And maybe it's better that way. Instead of being perfect we could just go our different paths. I love Sybil also though I am not sure whom I love more. Maybe I will figure it out when time goes on.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled my name.  
  
"Hey Ron." I said.  
  
"BOOF!" Ron had punched me in my face. "That's what you get for cheating on my sister." He said glaring at me and then he walked away.  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many, many nights  
  
Un-break my  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Come back an say you love me  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darlin'  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on  
  
Ginny's Point of View  
  
Maybe no wait. I will always have that Great Harry Potter in my heart. My first love. My first heartbreak, the relationship I had with him taught me so many of life's important things and I am glad I had it with him. Even though it ended bitterly. I will always love him even if my real prince charming comes along.  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
I will always love Ginny. Even though she was a childhood love. It will make me move on and get ready for some more adult love. For now I have Sybil but times may change and I may see someone else but Ginny, I will always remember her for being my first love and my best friend's little sister.  
  
The End 


End file.
